


ballroom blitz

by soulffles



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, ah yes reader! you cannot believe your luck!, thanks to the sluts over on discord we now have ourselves a little party here!, you have indeed stumbled across a collection of horny ficlets!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulffles/pseuds/soulffles
Summary: What happens in Black Hat Manor stays in Black Hat Manor. Aside from, like, a couple things.
Relationships: Black Hat & Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat/Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	ballroom blitz

**Author's Note:**

> rip flug

Flug was pretty sure the way Demencia had just slammed him against the wall broke about three different areas in his back, but he decided to keep that little bit of information to himself because as soon as her hand was down his pants, he knew he was a dead man walking. Or, to be more specific, a dead man with his bony ass pinned to some cold metal while an angry, horny lizard showed no mercy to his trembling cock.

“Do you know,” she rasped, her voice like sandpaper, “how long you made me wait? How stupidly fucking _long_ —” she grabbed his dick, her touch the opposite of gentle when she suddenly twisted the base, Flug whimpering in her neck, “your derpy dumbass twinkshit booty made me _wait_?!”

He had her shoulders in a death grip, hanging on for dear life. “I may have a vague idea.”

She bared her teeth, stroking him harder, fucking his dick with her hand. “God, you’re so pathetic. It’s so fucking hot.”

Flug couldn’t say anything, couldn't do anything. Her touch was magnificent, unbelievable, so _profane_ that the boner he’d been lugging around all day was so very close to… 

“Dude.”

It had come to his attention that Demencia had stopped her magical fingers from doing their magical handjob things, but since he was a man of science, he could easily put two and two together and say that it was because he now sat limp against the wall, his jizz coating her fingers like a sickly sheen of something far worse than sweat. But it wasn’t sweat. It was his actual goddamn load.

He was mortified. Not only had he busted a wad all across the front of Demencia’s shirt, oh no. He had busted a wad all across the front of Demencia’s shirt not even two minutes into the jig.

He began racking his brain on how he could ever recover from this, painfully aware of Demencia and her boobs and her heavy stare.

“Shit I—”

She smacked one of her cum-covered hands across his back, surely fracturing another bone, and started to cackle.

“Oh doc, “she managed to say between breaths, “Oh god, doc. I’m. I’m fucking speechless. I can’t even _look_ at–” 

She stopped her squawking to sneak a peek at Flug and his boneless dong before losing it again, slapping her knee. “This is just too good, man. I mean, I took you for a quick draw but this is just. I don’t even.” She struggled to get a proper sentence out, the bagged man shrinking down to the floor in a heap of embarrassment.

Some time passed. “Okay I’m good now.” She brushed herself off, wiping the tears from her eyes. There was a beat. “No wait shit never mind because I actually _just_ thought of a really funny nickname for you and it’s totally gonna stick because–”

“Let's fucking hear it, Demencia.”

She released the air between her pursed lips like a deflating balloon, eyebrows scrunched, not even attempting to spare the theatrics. _“_ _One Minute Wonder.”_

“Alright, I’m leaving now.”

“No wait!” she screeched, clutching her gut. “One Pump Chump! Bisquick! The Flash!” 

He turned on his heel and her laughter shifted into a breathless wheeze. “I can do this all day!”

“Oh, please. Knock yourself out.”


End file.
